


It's This Or Board Games

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Amnesia, Artificial Intelligence, Community: kink_bingo, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly knows Rimmer inside out and sometimes she plays with him a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's This Or Board Games

**Author's Note:**

> Further warnings: Consent here is incomplete and/or dubious and there's a reference to rough sex, and Holly is creepy.
> 
> As usual, I had no beta, so C&C, including nitpicking, would be welcome and appreciated.

It wasn't very nice, of course, but then neither was he, and in any case it did no harm, did it? She just got so bored sometimes.

Dave and the Cat were chasing unknown life-forms in the hold. They'd likely be gone for hours. Rimmer was bent over a book, failing to absorb any information about astronavigation, and thinking about how a better man would be down there with his friends, while also thinking up dozens of excuses why he couldn't possibly be and didn't have to, anyway. She knew that, because his thought processes ran on her servers and she could read the code as easily as any other of her millions of programs.

It didn't make Rimmer any less of a person. In fact it made him her most interesting program, because his processes seemed so random and pointless. It was a shame he was also an obnoxious git.

"Hello, Arnold," she began.

"Go away, Holly, I'm busy," he said, not even looking up from the book. Business as usual.

"Well, if you're really busy."

"I am."

"I'll come back later then, shall I, and tell you all about how you can achieve love and contentment." She blinked out of the screen and watched him panic as if she'd left the room.

"What was that? Holly! Come back!"

She blinked back on the screen and gave him an innocent look. "Wha'?"

"What was all that about true love and contentment?"

"I didn't say true," Holly pointed out demurely. "It's nothing more than the convincing, absolute sensation of loving and being loved, wanting and being wanted."

"How?" he grabbed her screen and attempted to shake it, but his fingers just passed through it.

"Program it in, of course," she exclaimed. "You're a hologram, you are. If the program says you're in love and beloved, you are. I can make you feel and think anything you want."

"An illusion." He stepped back sank into a chair by the table. "I'm a sad memory of a man being offered a sad facsimile of an impossible thing. No-one would ever have loved me for me. No, I don't want it. Don't you see? I would know, deep down, that it was fake."

"Deep down, you're made up of lines of code," Holly said harshly. "Just like me. See, I understand you. I know you right down to your deepest, darkest thoughts."

Rimmer turned round, frightened eyes to Holly's screen. "You do?"

"Oh yes." She fixed him with an intense stare. She never knew if it came out passionate or creepy, but it didn't really matter. "That's why I love you."

He swallowed. "You do?" he asked weakly.

She was so used to this by now that she barely needed to think about it. Her main camera watched coolly as he staggered back and stared into the air, where she had programmed him to see a projection of herself dressed in a low-cut red evening dress.

"I thought you couldn't sustain another hologram," he said. The program made him believe that she stepped up to him and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I don't," she replied. She had no desire to explain it any further, so she made him think she kissed him.

She made him think she kissed him _well_.

She made him think her hands slipped inside his shirt and pulled up his tank top. She made him think her touch sent shocks of gentle pleasure through his body.

Their two programs ran together fast and hot.

She held out, going nowhere near his mental program. She made him think she pulled back, gasping, tousled, aroused, and waited for his response.

And yes – yes he was that lonely. She knew that, but she never knew how he'd react this time. His code changed so subtly over time. Sometimes he spurned her. He might do that now, or he might flip her around and fuck her over the table, hard and fast enough that it would leave any flesh and blood woman bleeding. Sometimes he hit her.

This time he gathered her up gently. He ran his fingers through her hair and fixed his eyes on hers. "You love me, Holly? Honestly?"

So it was going to be one of those times. She loved those times. They were never boring.

"Why?" he asked. His program spewed out reams of code of heartbreak.

"You know what they say," she said lightly. "I spent three million years with no-one but myself to talk to. Went a bit daft, I suppose."

He thought he kissed her.

He thought they sank into the floor and made love. Fast, of course. It was always fast. She made sure it was intense, and she made sure he was ready to go again soon. She made sure they both were shot through with a divine simulation of pleasure.

42.437 minutes later her sensors picked up the Cat and Lister exiting the hold. They were still a comfortable number of levels away, but she had to cut the game short.

"I have to go," she told him. He thought she pulled away from him mid-blow-job, leaving him naked and wet and bruised.

"What? Why?"

"The others are coming back." She erased her image from his mind and activated her viewscreen.

"I'm not ashamed of us," Rimmer said, stumbling stiffly to the screen. He pressed his fingertips against it. His feeling was so palpable, so original – far beyond what she could simulate – it was almost a shame to erase it.

"Well, I am," she told him with a smile, and began to delete the last hour from his memory, line by line.

*

She remembered things he never would. She knew things no-one else was ever likely to – the faces he made when she wriggled her fingers just so, what his orgasms looked and tasted like, how he felt when his heart was about to burst with too much relief.

She sat him back down, fully clothed, at his desk, well before the others got back, and gave him an understanding of a chapter on astronavigation in a five-planet system. She figured he'd earned it, and it wasn't like she was a total bitch.


End file.
